Queen Anne Writingham
Name is… History Anne was born to a wealthy pair of nobles; a duke and duchess, to be exact. She was raised with multiple tutors. Her parents wanted her to be well-rounded, so they taught her every subject that they could, ranging from french to the history of England to the study of music. Anne is, indeed, very intelligent. When she was thirteen, Anne developed a secret relationship with one of her family's groomsmen, a boy of sixteen named James. The relationship went on for about a year. Anne would sneak out during the night and meet James at the stables and things would progress. When her family caught them one fateful night, they punished them both severely. James was sent away and Anne was not allowed to go anywhere without supervision. Although Anne never saw James again, she still remembers her first love. Shortly after Anne's 15th birthday, she was told of an arranged marriage. She would be engaged to a 41 year-old, a man named Geoffrey. He was (the king of England), (to be the king of England) and it was Anne's duty as a noble to become his wife. This marriage went through hastily and Anne found herself the Queen of England. When Mirabelle was born nine months later, Anne found herself a mother. She raised Mirabelle with love and constant attention, allowing the child to do as she pleased. At night, Geoffrey and Anne would engage in a constant love-making, Geoffrey's way of producing a male heir. However, after many miscarriages and still-borns, Geoffrey became frustrated with Anne and seemed to give up on trying to have a male child with her. This is when he started having an affair with another woman, Catherine DeGrey. Anne found out about this when Catherine developed a pregnancy bump and a male child was born; the one Geoffrey proclaimed to be the crown prince. Anne was furious. To get back at him, she started an affair with King Gustave of France. The affair started as nothing more than meetings plotting to kill both Geoffreys and place 13-year old Mirabelle on the throne, but quickly developed into a lavish love affair. Before Anne knew it, she was pregnant. At this point, she suspended her sexual relationship with Gustave and started sleeping with Geoffrey again. Arabelle was born and, although Anne knew that she wasn't Geoffrey's child, he did not. He loved Arabelle as his own. Soon after, Anne proceeding to continue plotting with King Gustave and Mirabelle. They are currently working on a plan to kill Geoffrey the King and Prince Geoffrey. They must do this soon, or it may be too late. Personality People have described Anne as cunning. She is a very convincing liar; she has to be because she does this all the time. Her ability to formulate plans in secrecy and keep them hidden until the right moment make her a sly creature. She also has a tendency to emit a slight chuckle and a smirk when she is thinking up a lie or silently laughing at a person's remark. Resentment toward her husband has left her hardened, and cut-throat. She doesn't care who gets int he way of her plans, of what happens them. In life, there are kings and pawns, and pawns matter nothing to her. Apart from herself, the only people Anne truly cares about are her daughters, Mirabelle and Anne. And even then, in all likelihood, she would not sacrifice herself for them. While to those who know her, she is very cut throat and and conniving, those who only know her as the queen find her a perfectly charming creature. She dazzles people with a vivacious wit and beauty that few can compete with when she is in the room, and she always does her best to outshine them. It's only afterward to people begin to realize that she called them continually by the wrong name or some of the praise she delivered was decidedly underhanded and intended to, in all actuality, be an insult. Anne is also very diligent, to the point of obsessive. Once she starts something, she pours everything she has into it until it is completed. She does not believe in doing things half heartedly and half assedly. She believes that persistence can triumph over anything, whether by proving oneself or tearing the walls down. She's done her best to drill this information into her daughters, and while Mirabelle has learned well, Arabelle hasn't quite gotten to that point. Anne is also very superstitious. She keeps a box full of lucky items such as three rabbits feet, a collection of four-leave clovers, a bottle of holy water, and many other unique items. She whenever she travels, she becomes very nervous and brings many of these items with her, but hidden. If she is at the castle, where she spends the bulk of her time, she returns to her normal, conniving self. Relationships Coming soon! Facts *tba *tba *tba Category:The English Court Category:Queens